rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Iburi Amaya
'''Character First Name''' Amaya '''Character Last Name''' Iburi '''IMVU Username''' Electron '''Nickname (optional)''' "The Sniper" '''Age''' 13 '''Date of Birth''' 09/13 '''Gender''' Female '''Ethnicity''' Unknown '''Height''' 5' '''Weight''' 80 lbs '''Blood Type''' AB- '''Occupation''' Kunoichi '''Scars/Tattoos''' Tattoos on her arms '''Affiliation''' Konoha '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Amaya does not say much, nor show any emotion. A bored or annoyed expression is often shown on her face, and she does not care for much. She treats others with respect if they are not rude to her, although one may believe that she hates everyone. She tolerates and accepts others' differences and flaws, but likes to tease and bully at times if provoked. She uses good manners, not bad language. Amaya has good alertness and attentiveness skills, she is aware of what is taking place around her and she makes sure she has the right responses based on what is going on in her environment with discretion, making sure to recognize and avoid words, actions, and attitudes that could bring undesirable consequences. With her attentiveness characteristic, she shows the worth of a person or task by giving it her undivided concentration. She is also cautious, knowing how important right timing is in accomplishing right actions. With her discernment trait, she is able to understand the deeper reasons why things happen. Although she is a person to think things through very thoroughly with deep wisdom and intellect, she is very quiet and will only speak up if needed. She can be quite cheerless, gloomy, sour, grumpy. Although she is in a bad mood most of the time, it does not make her a bad person. Having a rough past has made her closed, guarded, and secretive. She lacks faith in self. Her past has also made her more mature, practical, punctual, and hard-working. She feels that she knows someone by looking into their eyes, since they hold much of their soul. This is very important to her. '''Behaviour''' Amaya isn't rebellious, nor looking for trouble. She is quiet and keeps to herself. She does not know how to talk to others due to the fact that she was living underground alone for so many years, so she is awkward and doesn't say the right things sometimes. She is very intellectual, and always has her nose in a book. When she is not reading at home, she loves to target practice and mediate. When she is triggered however, Amaya changes into a completely different person. Since she had grown up alone from the age of six underground in the Land of Fire, she had not known of how to control her emotions or how to deal with them. She was never taught how to. Oftentimes, if she is reminded of her family that abandoned her, she will feel the intense need to prove her worth -- "Will you love me now, mother?!" She is unable to control the voices in her head, and she reaches insanity at the thought of not being loved or wanted by her blood relatives. Her triggered state is shown through many ways: widened eyes, insane laughter, almost bloodthirsty-like attitude. There are other things that trigger her as well, such as conflict. If she is conflicted, her mind would stir up a mental soup of confusing instructions to which she is nearly torn apart emotionally. Oftentimes, this causes her to vomit and break down. '''Nindo (optional)''' "I hope you find happiness." '''Summoning''' Crows -- taught to her by Yami Namikaze, her former Sensei. '''Bloodline/Clan''' The Iburi clan (イブリ一族, Iburi Ichizoku) was a seclusive clan that lived underground in the Land of Fire. They had the ability to become smoke at will and still physically interact. However, this ability was imperfect, causing them to occasionally transform unintentionally. In their smoke form, they were vulnerable to wind as it caused them to disperse permanently and die. Because of that, clan members did not tend to have long lives, and were forced to live confined in caves or places where the wind is practically non-existent. '''Ninja Class ''' Chunin '''Element One''' Lightning '''Element Two''' Wind (Soon) '''Advanced Nature''' ''None yet.'' '''Weapon of choice''' Bow and arrows '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Teal '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). '''Kunai '''(cost 2 pieces): 3 (6) '''Shuriken '''(cost 1.5 pieces): 2 (3) '''Smoke Bomb '''(cost 3 pieces each): 5 (15) '''Paper Bomb '''(cost 4 pieces each): 4 (8) '''Any other weaponry:''' (cost 10 pieces each): Bows and Arrows (10) '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Smoke_Transformation Smoke Transformation] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique Summoning Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crow_Clone_Technique Crow Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Flow Chakra Flow] [http://rosrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dispersive_Shot Dispersive Shot] '''Allies''' ''Konoha'' '''Enemies''' ''None yet'' '''Background Information''' Due to the death of Amaya's adoptive mother when she was six, Amaya grew up without much human interaction after her loss. She has been taking care of herself ever since, teaching herself the ways of the world around her. She does not know any of her other family members, and she is often triggered when reminded of them. '''Roleplaying Library''' Spars and Battles: http://rosrp.wikia.com/wiki/Amaya_VS_Date_-_May_25th Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''